


Hearts Will Be Glowing

by idra



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Kelly and Teddy prepare for Christmas.





	Hearts Will Be Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10! Two more to go to catch up, three to go to finish! Sorry this one is so short. I'd had a lot of plans for it when we chose it for a prompt, but meh. I need to finish. :-)
> 
> Prompt was Christmas Baking, Hot Chocolate, Cuddling by a Fire.

Kelly smiles as Teddy presses against her back, singing Christmas carols as she rolls out the dough for sugar cookies. “When are the kids going to be over?” she asks, turning her head to kiss his cheek. 

“Tonight. Their mom wanted them for most of Christmas Eve, but we get then overnight. Then they go to Dad’s. Kristen will pick them up there and they’ll stay with her until New Year’s Eve. Then we get them until they go back to school a week later.” Teddy laughs a little. “It’s confusing, but it works.”

“As long as you get to see your boys,” Kelly says, focusing back on the cookies.

Soon she has a stack of cookies, boxed up to give to friends and family for the holiday. Just in time, too, as the doorbell rings. Kelly hears Teddy greeting his children with hugs and kisses and she joins him at the door, wishing Kristen a Merry Christmas as Teddy hugs his children. Kelly smiles and says goodbye to Kristen, closing the door behind her as she heads off. 

“Okay kids, how about some hot chocolate?” Kelly asks, heading into the kitchen to pour some of the hot chocolate she’d had in the slow cooker for the children.

“Yeah!” Teddy’s three boys all yell and follow her. Teddy laughs and follows as well, a few feet further back.

The kids all gather around the table, slurping at their hot chocolate-- that appears to be more marshmallow and whipped cream then actual hot chocolate, but Teddy doesn’t say anything as he joins the kids. He pulls the youngest into his lap and takes an offered sip, flinching back at the sweetness from the marshmallow whipped cream concoction on top. “Mmm, good.” He looks at Kelly who laughs a little and hands him a cup of his own. There’s only a few marshmallows and he nods, taking a sip. “Thank you, Kelly,” he says, looking at the children who all perk up and thank her at the same time.

Later that night, after Teddy and Kelly finish putting out presents and filling stockings and Kelly flops on the couch in front of the fire. “Holy crap. You do this every year?” 

“Yeah.” Teddy grins and starts the fireplace up, turning and joining Kelly on the couch. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her softly. “Love you, Kelly.” 

“Love you too,” she returns, kissing him back. They settle in, cuddling in front of the fireplace for another hour before they head to bed to get some sleep before the kids wake them up before dawn to open presents.


End file.
